


Our New Normal

by jbsullivan17



Series: This is How We're Meant to Be [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bellarke, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Ice Mechanic, Valentine's Day, bellarke fluff - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11884533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17
Summary: Raven needs drinking buddies on a Sunday night in February (circa 2011) so Clarke and Bellamy are good friends and go out with her.... only to wake up together Monday morning... specifically Valentine's Day morning.





	Our New Normal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Accidental Snooping](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11876232) by [jbsullivan17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jbsullivan17/pseuds/jbsullivan17). 



> "Twice in two days? You should watch dogs more often!" I hear you!! I'm making bank this week on top of being so productive in churning out Bellarke fics... not the multi-chapters, i haven't even looked at them, I'm so sorry!
> 
> So this is both a stand alone and a prequel to Accidental Snooping.

_2011_

“He said something about needing space, how it’s too intense,” Raven groaned and Bellamy sat back, sipping on his beer as Clarke intently listened to their friend next to him.

“I thought you guys weren’t serious. I mean, that’s the allure you’ve been setting with us.”

“We’re not, I’m upset over the lack of sex I’m not going to have because of this.”

“You’re upset over sex?” Bellamy grimaced. Sometimes, he really hates being friends with girls, then he looks at Clarke and changes his mind.

“Yeah, and don’t think we’re going to take another shot at it, Blake. Once was enough for me.”

“Haha. I’m never helping you ever again. Never ask me for anything.”

Raven turned to Clarke, “So dramatic!”

“Me?” Bellamy scoffed. “I’m not the one that called an emergency drinking party because I’m not getting a steady stream of sex whenever I want it.”

“You could though... have one I mean.”

Bellamy’s mind drifted to Clarke, he knew that’s what Raven meant and she’d never exploit his feelings for his best friend in front of her, but not hint at it in a way that only he knew. It’s not as though Bellamy’s hiding it per say, he just doesn’t know how she feels and doesn’t want to make their seemingly easy friendship difficult. He couldn’t bear loosing her.

“Nope, I’m okay with occasionally getting to take someone home. I don’t _need_ a steady stream in and out of my apartment.”

Clarke stood and headed to the bar to order another round without asking if anyone else wanted anything.

“Smooth,” Raven smirked.

“What?”

“You should just ask her out.”

“Who?” Bellamy grimaced.

“Clarke. You guys are perfect together.”

Bellamy scoffed, “No, she doesn’t think of me that way.”

“Have you ever thought about asking her?”

“Of course I have, I just… she doesn’t see me like that. I’ve gotten over it, okay? This isn’t up for discussion.”

“Fine, but I’m just letting you know that she walked away, not just because her glass was empty, but because hearing about your sexcapades hurts her.”

“You’re the one that brought them up,” he reminded her. “You should feel guilty about making her feel bad.”

“This whole outing is supposed to cheer me up and you’re doing a shitty job.”

“You’re the one coercing me into extroverting my feelings without any proof of reciprocation.”

“Those are some big words for a drunk man.”

“I’ve had two whiskey straights,” he shook his head at her.

“And now three… four… and five,” Clarke said, chuckling at something they missed as she deposited a round of drinks and shots on the table, a large man with broad shoulders and long hair smirked behind her, helping her out. “Raven, this is Roan, he and his friend were talking about your beauty. His friend’s in a relationship, but Roan here is single.”

“My beauty?”

“Definitely the more vulgar version. You know you’re hot,” Roan said and Bellamy grimaced, who did this guy think he was?

“I am and I certainly don’t need anyone to tell me so.”

“Believe me, I know. You’re not the kind of woman who’d be happy as arm candy.”

“No, that’d be your job,” Raven quipped and Bellamy downed a shot, trying not to laugh, while Clarke smiled at them and Bellamy swore it was in both amusement and a pat on her back for a job well done, they’re a good match.

The rest of the night turned into a blur as Clarke and Bellamy watched the Ice Mechanic show in front of them, Clarke FaceTimed Jasper for five minutes and he came up with the ‘ship name. Bellamy laughed at it, mostly because Raven and Roan were trying to out-diss each other while also being bad ass flirts, that he was also hella impressed with because he can’t flirt with Clarke for his life.

The edges began to blur in his vision so he called it a night, and entertaining night, promising to bring Clarke home first. He knows he promised that.

* * *

Bellamy’s head pounded, what did he drink last night? What the hell was that noise?

He groaned, rolling over and reached for the alarm, realizing he was on top of someone, he looked down, finding Clarke’s blue eyes looking up at him. She licked her lips and Bellamy couldn’t help but look down and watch her tongue trace across her lips.

He didn’t know how but suddenly her lips were pressed against his and he never wanted it to end. He cupped her jaw, needing to touch her, and with only one hand, it was somewhat of a challenge but he’s sure he managed. Clarke somehow pulled him even closer, and he feared she couldn’t breathe until he trailed a line of kisses down her jaw to her neck and she whispered, “I need you.”

Bellamy suddenly shot up to his knees and looked down at her, spread out in her bed for him. Fuck, she’s gorgeous. “Clarke—“

“Please, Bell. I—I want you.”

“I have a class at ten. I have to shower and—I’m not saying no, Clarke. I just can’t right now. I shouldn’t have felt bad for Raven, I had too much to do before class and I have to do that now. I don’t remember anything after leaving the bar last night, which is problematic. Why am I in your bed?”

Clarke smiled, sitting up ad taking his hand in hers. “I didn’t want to be alone. Rather Drunk Clarke didn’t want you to leave and Drunk Bellamy didn’t either. I think we watched Fraiser.”

“At least when we’re drunk we have good taste in TV,” Bellamy laughed before looking somber, not wanting to go but needing to and he told her exactly that.

“Come back tonight?”

“I’ll pick you up and take you out. A proper date.”

Clarke bit her lip. “You’re such a grandpa. I’m out of the coffee shop at six so seven?”

“Seven,” he smiled, leaning over and kissing her before climbing out of her bed and picked his shirt up off the floor to yank it back over his head when the importance of the day hit him like a brick with cliché. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“You too and we’re doing take out tonight. Restaurants are all booked,” Clarke laughed.

“I’m good with that. Thai and Netflix… we’ve been dating for a year if this is what dating is now.”

“Our version at least.”


End file.
